kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yua Yaiba
is the technical advisor of A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History She is the technical advisor for A.I.M.S and was heavily involved in the development of the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser that both she and Isamu Fuwa use to transform. She also provides technical guidance and maintenance for A.I.M.S. When Berotha Magia is wreaking havoc with corrupted Humagears, A.I.M.S. personnels are deployed to battle, among them Yua and the squad leader, Fuwa. In the midst of the battle, an impatient Fuwa breaks out the still in development ShotRiser from a case, without her permission, to destroy a Magia. The next day, she and Fuwa are arriving in Hiden Intelligence HQ to interrogate the newly appointed CEO, Aruto Hiden about the Humagear incident at the amusement park. The CEO with his secretary Humagear easily deflects all accusation however, and their chat is interrupted by an intruder within the company building. Yua and Fuwa fight the attacking Kuehne Magia when Fuwa asked her to authorize his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key to transform, but she refuses to. Later, when Yua and A.I.M.S. personnels battles Kuehne Magia again, Fuwa arrives and forcibly transforms into Kamen Rider Vulcan. Yua then records his debut fight. The next day, she and Fuwa attend Hiden's press conference where Aruto reveals the existence of Metsuboujinrai.NET. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Valkyrie is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Valkyrie, alongside Vulcan ,Zero-One,Horobi,Jin and other riders will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. valky.JPG|Kamen Rider Valkyrie card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Notably, she is the first female character to be appear in this mobile game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character with Vulcan , Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Yua is a professional and by-the-book agent, remaining levelheaded even in dangerous situations. She displays a great degree of cunning in her interactions with both Aruto and Isamu, manipulating both of them to suit her own ends. Yua shows signs of a cold and sinister nature, but otherwise shows a great deal of restraint. Unlike Isamu, Yua harbors no hatred for HumaGears, but she sees them as nothing more than mere tools that could simply have their data backed up if corrupted, with no inherent value beyond their use as labor. However, this doesn't mean that she won't use the HumaGears for her own goal, as she nonchalantly hacked the HumaGear sent by Metsuboujinrai.net to kill Aruto and record its performance for data collecting purposes. She is also quick-witted enough to steal the Mammoth ZetsumeRise Key without Jin knowing before it's too late. Yua's favorite sushi is Maguro (tuna) nigiri with soy sauce. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' As the technical advisor for A.I.M.S, Yua has a great deal of intellect as she developed several of A.I.M.S.'s weaponry on her own. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Valkyrie's cheetah-based primary form accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Rushing Cheetah is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy and speed when shooting. Compared with Vulcan's Shooting Wolf form, this form has better stats by small margins. Rushing Cheetah is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The orange section on Valkyrie's forehead area. It is equipped with a measuring device and a radar system, which collects necessary information for movement. Additionally, it can improve speed and safety by sending obtained information toward the Adept Sprinter program located within the Cheetah Breast chestplate. ** - The 'cheetah ears' attached to the Cheetah Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can allow Valkyrie to measure distance, speed and angle with pinpoint accuracy using a millimeter wave radar. ** - The orange 'hair' located on the sides. They are equipped with sensors that measure temperature and humidity as well as components in the air relative to the atmosphere. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Valkyrie to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It has been enhanced by the Cheetah Border, increasing the oxygen supply during high speed movement. It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The yellow compound eyes. It not only allows Valkyrie to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, they can function as an optical sight by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Valkyrie to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Valkyrie Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a travel control system dubbed that controls Valkyrie's movement to maximise speed. They also select the optimum travel route, capture obstacles and track moving objects. * - The orange right shoulder piece. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape reduce air resistance and generate downforce by drawing strong headwinds while sprinting. It reduces the power loss and increases the speed by suppressing the lift during sprinting and high speed turning. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Cheetah Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. It also functions as a balance weight during high-speed sprints. * - The right forearm armor. The aerodynamic shape increases the impact of punches dealt. * - The right hand. It is capable of high speed finger movements, allowing Valkyrie to fire as many as 10 shots per second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a cheetah claw, allowing Valkyrie to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape as well as the incorporation of a device called allows Valkyrie to run 100m/s. In addition, the upper border wing that protrudes out of the side creates a strong downforce without generating air resistance by adjusting the turbulent flow and creating a difference in pressure between the inside and outside. * - The lower right shin armor. They control traction and the mechanisms in the legs and optimize them based on the surface of the ground. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a cheetah claw, which not only improves attack and defense, but also functions as a braking device while sprinting. They also maintain the speed while turning. This form has two finishers: * : Valkyrie runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 3-4, 6-7, 10 - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is Valkyrie's hornet-based form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form grants Valkyrie an increase in jumping height, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. But that is compensated with the ability to fly and a hexagonal weapon bay is built throughout the body that can launch hornet-like missiles called . This form’s total firepower is 200% stronger than Rushing Cheetah. Lightning Hornet is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The forehead. In conjunction with the and , the ballistics of the missile are calculated instantaneously, and the information is input to the micro missile loaded in each weapon bay. ** - The gold 'hair' located on the sides. Equipped with a ballistic calculator and radar system, it collects and supports information necessary for missile attacks. ** - The antenna on Valkyrie's forehead area. In addition to collecting peripheral information and sending it to the on the head, the anti-jamming system will support the micro missiles that have been ejected. ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * - The chest. The yellow armor made of a special alloy containing gold has a very high electrical conductivity and controls lightning with dark blue armor with an insulating coating. In addition, the honeycomb frame structure of cemented carbide ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) has excellent impact dispersion performance and exhibits high strength while being lightweight. Furthermore, by storing the weapon bay in the hexagonal space of the frame, it is possible to equip the micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The shoulder. A device that converts energy supplied from the A.I.M.S Shot Riser into electric shock is built in. By supplying it to various parts of the armor, the wing of the flight is deployed and the lightning punch weapon oscillates. And electric shock attacks are possible. * - The forearm armor. The fighting force, especially the destructive power of the punch, is improved by putting the electric shock supplied from the shoulder generator on the arm. Weapon Bay contains a micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The legs. The Rise Base Actor strengthens the wearer's leg power and greatly improves the destructive power and running power of the kick. In addition, the special armor of the thigh improves the fighting battle, especially the destructive power of the kick by putting the electric shock supplied from the generator of the shoulder on the leg. Weapon Bay contains a micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The boots. Armor made of cemented carbide ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) improves fighting performance and defense. Furthermore, with a lightning piercing weapon that oscillates from the tip, , a one-shot kick is released. This form has three finishers: *A.I.M.S. ShotRiser finishers: ** : ** : Valkyrie sends the enemy into the air before flying after it, and delivering a kick with her foot covered in dark blue energy in the shape of a hornet's stinger. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Valkyrie can boost her Kaban Shot attack. ***'Freezing Bear': Valkyrie fires a cold blast that freezes targets upon contact. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 6-8 }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. ShotRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 - Transformation device *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Attache Shotgun Suit-equipped weapons: *'Hex Vespa': Hornet-like missiles located in the upper body. Relationships Allies: * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: At first glance it seemed that Yua understood Aruto about the value of the HumaGears, but then it was learned that she only sees them as replaceable tools, something that Aruto doesn't believe in, she is also the first to discover his identity as Zero-One. She laments Aruto's actions as both the CEO of Hiden Intelligence and Zero-One, exclaiming that if he didn't bother to protect the Humagears, there would never be any casualties. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Isamu and Yua were assigned to the same team to exterminate Magias. Isamu and Yua are shown to argue often, with the two rarely coming to an agreement. Yua also refuses to give authorization Isamu's Shooting Wolf Progrise Key due to his reckless nature, calling him a loose cannon. However, when the situation calls for it, the two are capable of cooperation. Yua also monitors Fuwa by recording his performance as Vulcan for reasons unknown. Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yua Yaiba is portrayed by . Her suit actor is . Etymology *Kamen Rider Valkyrie's name comes from the .224 Valkyrie, a type of ammunition used in assault rifles. Valkyrie is also the name of female warriors in Norse Mythology who fought alongside Odin. Conception 69518538_511981499372749_1535583164174744062_n.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah Concept Art FB IMG 1570322174246.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Valkyrie is the first female Rider in the Reiwa Kamen Rider series, and the first female Kamen Rider in the franchise to be the third main Rider in a series if not counting Kase from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. **Valkyrie is predated by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi as the first female Rider to debut in the Reiwa era, however Valkyrie remains to be the first female Rider in a Reiwa series. *Her A.I.M.S. Shot Rider finisher as Lightning Hornet form shares the same name as Kamen Rider Blade's Kick Locust + Thunder Deer Rouze Combo, also called the Lightning Blast. *Valkyrie is the first female Rider with more than one in-series form, as all those prior to her have had only one default form discounting mid-transformation forms like Marika's Arms-less state. *Yua transforms with the ShotRiser in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it, whereas Isamu transforms with it in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key prior to inserting it. *Yua spins her Progrise Key before transformation, similar to how Ex-Aid Riders Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, and Taiga Hanaya do so with their Rider Gashat. *Horobi was shown to have data on Yua. **Yua's date of birth is registered as April 18, 1995, making her two years older than her actress, Hiroe Igeta. **Her registered height is 170cm, the same as Igeta. **She has been employed by AIMS for at least two years. **Her registration number is Np.03311 Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Heroines Category:Zaia Enterprise